We learned the sea
by annabelle17
Summary: autorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Story von luckei1 thank you so muchDraco stellt sich trotz einer erfolreichen Karriere dem Ministerium, aber keineswegs mit der Absicht, sich nach Azkaban zu begeben... DHr
1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1 – Der Feind spaziert herein**_

Draco Malfoy war wohl der meist gesuchte Mann in der Zaubererwelt, geht man davon aus, das Voldemort nicht wirklich menschlich war. Wenn er es wäre, wäre Draco Malfoy der zweit-meist gesuchteste. Aber lassen wir die Wortspiele, er war heiß begehrt.

Vier Jahre war es nun her seit er auf dem Astronomieturm der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gestanden hatte und es ihm nicht gelungen war, den Schulleiter der Schule zu töten. In dieser Nacht war er mit einem Todesser Kameraden, Severus Snape, geflohen und zum dunklen Lord gebracht worden. Unnötig zu sagen, dass der Meister sehr ärgerlich gewesen war. Er sagte Draco, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten für ihn gab: zu töten, oder getötet zu werden. Draco war eine vernünftige Person, zudem mit einer besonderen Rücksichtnahme auf seine eigene Haut, und so wählte er den vernünftigen Weg. Dann, nachdem er, zumindest teilweise, die Unschlüssigkeit, die zu seiner Niederlage in seiner ersten Mission geführt hatte, überwunden hatte, sprang er mit dem Kopf zuerst hinein und blickte niemals zurück. Überhaupt, es hieß zu töten, oder getötet zu werden.

Dracos Macht und Fähigkeiten wuchsen, sich zuerst langsam durch die Intrigen schlängelnd, aber in den letzten anderthalb Jahren war er emporgeschossen, stand nun neben dem Dunklen Lord als fast Gleichberechtigter, Voldemorts rechte Hand.

Er hatte sogar seinen Vater überflügelt, was sehr interessante Familienessen, auf die seine Mutter möglichst jeden Abend bestand, heraufbeschwor. Draco ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus seinem Vater seine Stellung unter die Nase zu reiben oder seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab zur Schau zu stellen. Obwohl sein Vater fortgeschrittener an Jahren und in manchen Bereichen der Magie war, konnte Draco ihn in einem Duell leicht besiegen, was er eines Nachts bewiesen hatte, als Lucius so wütend über die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit seines Sohnes geworden war, dass er ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert hatte.

Narcissa hatte vor Sorge und Furcht neben sich gestanden, größten Teils um ihren Sohn, obwohl sie es nicht gewagt hatte, Partei zu ergreifen.

Aber sie kämpften. Es war schneller vorbei, als Draco erwartet hatte und es enttäuschte ihn. Nach so vielen Jahren in denen er mit seinem Vater verglichen worden war und immer in seinem Schatten gestanden hatte hätte es schwieriger sein sollen, ihn zu schlagen.

Vielleicht waren es die Jahre, die Lucius unter in der Knechtschaft und dem Schmerz während der ersten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords verbracht hatte, dann die ständig Furcht und Sorge, die an ihm genagt hatten während der Abwesenheit seines Meisters und schließlich die letzten sieben Jahre der Knechtschaft und des Schmerzes, die seine Reflexe verlangsamt und seinen Geist vernebelt hatten. Oder vielleicht war es der Alkohol. Was auch immer die Faktoren gewesen waren, die zu Lucius Niederlage geführt hatten, Draco verschenkte keinen weitern Gedanken an sie. Er hatte endlich seinen Vater und all die auf die Plätze verwiesen, die in seiner Jugend auf ihn hinab geblickt und ihn unterwürfig zurückgelassen hatten. Als Draco den Zauberstab seines Vaters in seiner Hand hielt, seinen eigenen auf dessen Kehle gerichtet, fühlte er sich auf eine merkwürdige, verdrehte Weise gut. Er konnte seinem Vater in die Augen sehen und wusste endlich, dass er besser war als der. Und Lucius konnte nach dieser Nacht seinen Blick nie lange erwidern.

Aber sollte Lucius nicht stolz sein?, dachte Draco bitter, einige Wochen nach dem Kampf.

Er _wollte_, dass ich das werde, was ich bin, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete; Aber er hat sich niemals träumen lassen, dass ich ihn überflügeln würde. Er wollte niemals wirklich, dass mir irgendetwas gelingt. Er wollte jemanden zum ausschelten und zerstören haben, weil er selbst so unzufrieden war. Und alles weil Lucius eines Nachts in einer heruntergekommenen Bar in Hogmeade in einen alten Freund hineingelaufen war, der gesagt hatte: „Ich sags dir Malfoy, alter Freund, ich habe die Antwort auf all unsere Probleme mit Muggeln und dem ganzen Zeug getroffen. Er sagt wirklich gute Sachen, Malfoy, wirklich. Ein richtiger Denker ist er. Er wird etwas Großes sein, gib nur Acht. Was sagst du, soll ich dich vorstellen?" Diese Nacht war der Anfang von Lucius Zerstörung gewesen, ein Pfad der Dunkelheit, der einen langen Schatten über seine Familie werfen sollte.

Nach dem Kampf hatte Narcissa gewusst, wer der Sieger war. Sie bemerkte, dass Lucius mehr trank und sie sah Furcht in seinen Augen, wenn er ihren Sohn ansah. Draco distanzierte sich sogar noch mehr von ihr, sprach kaum bei den Mahlzeiten und schien immer ärgerlicher und bitterer zu werden. Als Narcissa herausfand, dass Draco die Position des Favoriten des Dunklen Lords eingenommen hatte, weinte sie um ihren Sohn.

Während er zur Spitze aufstieg sah sie ihn jeden Tag einen weiteren Teil von ihm sterben, bis schließlich nichts mehr übrig war, das an den Jungen erinnerte, den sie in ihrem Geist sah, der unschuldig und frei von Dunkelheit war.

Narcissa behielt keine Bilder von Draco in ihrem Zimmer, außer denen, aus der Zeit, bevor er vier geworden war. Danach wurden sein Lächeln und sein Lachen immer seltener bis sie völlig verschwanden bevor er nach Hogwarts ging.

Narcissa hatte nie gewollt, dass Lucius dem Weg folgte, den er gewählt hatte, hatte nie die Frau eines Todessers sein wollen, verachtet und im Stich gelassen von dem Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte, und das letzte was sie wollte, war dass ihr Sohn ihm in die Dunkelheit folgte. Aber in diesem Sommer, gleich nach seinem sechsten Jahr, war Draco eines Nachts zu spät nach Haus gekommen, sehr viel blasser als gewöhnlich. Als er seine Mutter sah, war da ein kurzer Augenblick, zerbrechlich, als sie in seine Augen blickte und den Tod zurückstarren sah. Aber im nächsten Moment war es verschwunden, ersetzt durch sein typisches Grinsen. Natürlich erkannte sie es, sie hatte diesen Ausdruck in so vielen Augen gesehen. Ihr Mann, ihre Schwester, ihre Freunde, ihres Mannes Freunde. Und nun würde ihr einziger Sohn sein ganzes Leben in Schrecken leben.

Als sie das Ergebnis von ihrem Sohn, seinen Vater geschlagen, sah, wurde sie leer. Sie wurde eine leere Hülle, die ziellos durch das Haus wanderte, während sie die Taten einer treuen Ehefrauen eines Todessers abspielte. Taten, die sie verabscheute für ihre Ignoranz und Arroganz. Als sie ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie gesehen, was Vorurteile mit ihrer eigenen Familie gemacht hatten; Sie hatte ihre eigene Schwester seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen.

Die Entfremdung hinterließ ein Loch in Narcissas Herz, obwohl sie niemals darüber sprechen oder es eingestehen würde.

Manchmal konnte Draco sie ohne Scham in ein altes Taschentuch, bestickt mit dem alten Familienwappen der Blacks, weinend im Wohnzimmer sitzend finden. Sie sprach niemals, wenn er sie fand, sie lächelte ihn nur warm an und winkte ihn weg als ob nichts wäre. So sehr er es auch hasste seine Mutter weinen zu sehen, so waren das doch die einzigen Augenblicke in denen sie ihn so anlächelte.

Draco dachte oft über seine Elter nach, wenn auch nicht mit wirklicher Liebe oder Anteilnahme. Er wusste, dass es da etwas gab, was seine Mutter vor ihm versteckt hielt, aber er hatte es niemals erraten. Also hörte er auf, es zu versuchen. In der Nacht da er zu spät nach Hause gekommen war, mit dem Ausdruck des Todes in seinen Augen, sah auch er etwas, als er ihn das blaue Augenpaar seiner Mutter sah – Scham. Es wühlte ihn bis zum Grund seiner Seele auf, er grinste um zu verbergen, was er fühlte, aber er verstand nie den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. Er versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass er nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war; Überhaupt, was für eine Scham lag darin, sich ihrer Sache anzuschließen? Aber diese Augen, blassblau und voll von unberührtem Leben, machten oft seine Träume ruhelos.

Nun, vier Jahre nach diesem Tag, saß Draco in seinem Zimmer, sich ein letztes Mal umschauend. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bevor er zurückkehren würde, wenn alles nach Plan laufen würde, und er überprüfte, ob alles an seinem Platz war. Zufriedengestellt ging er in die anderen Räume des Hauses um sich zu versichern, dass sie vorbereitet waren; sie waren es. Natürlich waren sie es, er war peinlich genau und er hatte an alles gedacht.

Er hatte seine Adlereule Buba mit reichlich Essen und Anweisungen für ihre Behandlung weggeschickt. Er erklärte, dass er nach ihr schicken würde, wenn er zurückkehrte und ihr bitte die mitgeschickten Körner zu füttern und dass eine Belohnung gegeben werden müsse, wenn sie brav war.

Dann musste er über seine Gäste nachdenken. In der Gegenwart und in der Zukunft. Er sorgte vor so gut er konnte. Wenn alles nach Plan liefe, würde er in einem Monat zurückkehren. Wenn nicht, nun... am besten er dachte nicht darüber nach; Es würde entweder heute oder niemals sein. Draco nahm einen tiefen, langen Atemzug, schloss seine Augen und murmelte, „Es kann nicht niemals sein". Er prüfte alles ein weiteres Mal. Es war nicht so, dass er eine unter Zwängen leidende Person war, aber alles _musste _perfekt sein. Nichts durfte vergessen oder am falschen Platz sein.

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Es ist nur ein Haus, sagte er sich, es muss nicht perfekt sein. Es würde genügen.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Pläne lagen und setzte sich um sie ein weiteres Mal durchzugehen. Alles war festgelegt, all sein Planen und seine Anstrengungen wurden auf eine Karte gesetzt. Es gab die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber er weigerte sich, seine Gedanken diesen Pfad entlangwandern zu lassen. Wenn nicht, hatte er keinen Plan B. Sein ganzes restliches Leben hing von Heute ab. Trotz seiner zwanghaften und detailverliebten Natur gab es keine Möglichkeit für ihn keinen Plan B. Es hieß alles oder nichts.

Er ging noch einmal alles durch. Es war etwas, das er in der Schule gelernt hatte zu tun, bevor er Prüfungen abgab. Er war immer erstaunt, dass er in seiner dritten Durchsicht Fehler entdecken konnte, die er in den ersten zwei übersehen hatte. Aber er war alles zig mal durchgegangen und er hatte dies über ein Jahr lang geplant. Es musste funktionieren. Er war niemals gezwungen gewesen, sich mit einer Niederlage auseinander zu setzen und er hatte nicht vor nun damit anzufangen.

Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum. Er lief durchs Arbeitszimmer, die Möbel waren am rechten Platz und die Bücher steckten in ihrer Ecke. Er lief durch alle Räume im Untergeschoss, alles doppelt und dreifach prüfend. Es gab nicht wirklich viel zu überprüfen, da er das Haus vor drei Tagen vorbereitet hatte und es seitdem jeden Tag doppelt geprüft hatte, und so dauerte es nicht lange. Als er die Vordertür erreichte, drehte er sich um ins Haus zurückzublicken. Dann erkannte er, dass er dabei war, es hinauszuzögern. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer disapparierte Draco Malfoy.

Er kam an einem sehr unerwarteten Ort an, zumindest für jeden, der ihn sah. Er wusste natürlich genau, wohin er ging, und war deshalb nicht überrascht als er sich einen Brunnen, einen Zauberer, eine Hexe, einen Zentauren, einen Hauself und einen Kobold darstellend, anschauend wiederfand. Zuerst bemerkte ihn niemand als er ruhig Richtung Rezeption lief. Überhaupt, hunderte, vielleicht tausende von Menschen apparierten jeden Tag ins Ministerium. Aber dann hörte er es – das Geräusch von Keramik, das auf dem Marmorboden aufschlug und ein Platschen, das, wie er vermutete, heißer Kaffee war. Es gab einige Laute des Erschreckens, aber jeder war so erstaunt, dass niemand von ihnen daran dachte einen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Draco entschied, dass keine Auroren anwesend waren, sonst wäre dieser Fehler nicht gemacht worden.

Draco setzte seinen Weg zum Anmeldungsschreibtisch fort, sein Grinsen nie aufgebend als er die kleine Hexe hinter dem Tresen ansah. Seine Ankunft hatte nicht genug Aufsehen hervorgerufen um der Hexe bewusst zu machen, dass sich jemand näherte. Hätte sie ihn den Weg vom Apparationspunkt bis er vor ihr stand kommen sehen, hätte sie vielleicht geschrieen, oder ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Stattdessen musste er sich tatsächlich räuspern um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Die Hexe sprach aufgeregt in etwas, das wie ein Haarreif mit einem angehefteten Stück aussah, das um ihr Gesicht reichte und vor ihrem Mund aufhörte. Draco sah zu, wie sie beim in dieses Ding reden durcheinander kam. Als er sich räusperte, sah die Frau schließlich zu ihm auf und als sich Erkennen auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, wandelte sich seine Farbe in einen geisterähnlichen Ton von Weiß, das beinahe seinen eigenen Zügen Konkurrenz machte. Draco grinste weiter, mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlend.

Die Hexe war in ihrer Bewegung festgefroren und konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund ansehen. Draco konnte ihre Furcht spüren und es ermutigte ihn.

Er legte lässig einen Arm auf den Tresen. „Guten Tag, Miss,", begann er, fast leicht lächeln, als ob er vorhabe, zu fragen, wo das Klos sei. Als er sprach zuckte die Hexe wie geschlagen zusammen. Ihre Augen weitetet sich, als sie die volle Bedeutung Draco Malfoy , _den_ Draco Malfoy, zu sehen, begriff, vor ihr stehend, grinsend, und mit ihr sprechend. Mit _ihr_. Was er sagte war: „Würden sie bitte Mr Potter informieren, dass er Besuch hat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 – Der unbrechbare Schwur 

Die Hexe zwinkerte, 23 Mal – Draco zählte – bevor sie begriff, was er sagte. Sie stotterte, konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Sie fingerte an einigen Blättern auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum, dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Kollegen und sagte, sie werde in Kürze zurückkehren.

„Gleich hier entlang, bitte," sagte sie und trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor während sie ihm bedeutete ihr zu folgen, auch wenn es das letzte war, was sie wollte, wie Draco sehr genau wusste. Als sie den Aufzug erreichten, drehte die Frau sich nervös um: „Ähm, entschuldiung, aber sie wissen ja, Vorschriften; ich muss sie leider um ihren Zauberstab bitten." 

Draco grinste wieder und zog seinen glatten Ebenholzstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Er sah den Zauberstab an, dann die Frau, bevor er ihr ihn ihr aushändigte. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie die Hand ausstreckte um ihn zu nehmen, dann stopfte sie ihn in die Innentasche ihrer Robe. 

Sie wandte sich um und drückte einen Knopf um den Lift zu rufen. Als er ankam traten sie hinein und die Hexe drückte den Knopf für die zweite Etage.

Sie fuhren schweigend; die Zeichen der Furcht, die von der Frau ausgingen, wurden deutlich mehr im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Draco in einem abgeschlossenen Raum befand. Er studierte sie; Sie war klein und schmal und hatte glattes braunes Haar, das zu einem festen Knote an ihrem Hinterkopf hochgebunden war. Ansonsten war sie unauffällig. Als sich die Türen endlich in der ihnen bestimmten Etage öffneten, rannte sie praktisch aus dem Lift. Sie holte sie das Atmen nach und begann dann den Flur hinabzulaufen.

Draco war nie zuvor im Ministerium gewesen und beschäftigte sich selbst damit, alles anzusehen, an dem er vorbeilief. Bald darauf erreichten sie eine Tür, auf der es hieß „Aurorenzentrale". Die Hexe öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Draco, ein. Sie wählte einen direkten Weg zu einem Büro, das sich an der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand befand.

Es war ein Glück, dass die meisten Auroren beim Mittagessen waren; niemand bemerkte Draco wirklich.

Endlich blieben sie vor einer glatten, braunen Holztür stehen. Die Frau hob die Hand, zögerte, dann klopfte sie.

„Ja?", erklang eine müde Stimme.

„Mr Potter. Sie haben einen Besucher.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann hörte man einen tiefen Seufzer, gefolgt von: „Haben sie einen Namen?"

„Nein, aber sie werden ihn kennen."

„In Ordnung, schicken sie ihn hinein." Die Frau bedeutete Draco das Büro zu betreten. Er öffnete die Tür und machte einen Schritt hinein.

Harry ließ sein Getränk fallen als Dracos Porfil im Türrahmen auftauchte. „Malfoy!"

„Ähm, danke, Donna, „ sagte Harry zu der erschreckten Hexe. Sie verschwand, keine weiteren Ermutigeungen benötigend.

„Hallo Harry, „ sagte Draco strahlend, während er amüsiert beobachtete, wie Kaffee langsam die Papiere auf Harrys Schreibtisch bedeckte.

Draco setzte sich. Jede Bewegung sagte Harry, das er überlegen war, klüger, und das er die Oberhand besaß.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

Draco grinste. „Hast du die nette Lady nicht gehört? Ich bin ein _Besuch."_

„Ja, das habe ich gehört.", schnappte Harry. Er wusste was dieser Besuch war, und das war der Grund, warum er seinen Kaffee hatte fallen lassen. Draco Malfoy war hier um sich zu stellen. Er würde natürlich eine Gegenleistung fordern, wie die Abmachung war, die das Ministerium mit allen, die sich stellten, getroffen hatte. Dann würde er, Harry, Dracos Angebot gegen Draco selbst abwiegen müssen um festzustellen, ob dieser Austausch annehmbar war.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Ich will raus."

Harry konnte nicht anders; seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Raus?"

„Ja, Potter, das ist, was ich gesagt habe: raus."

„Wo raus?"

Draco seufzte und begann nicht existierenden Schmutz von seinem Umhang zu pflücken. „Meiner gegenwärtigen Beschäftigung."

Harry setzte sich hart auf seinen Stuhl. Draco Malfoy saß ihm gegenüber, sich benehmend, als ob er gerade mal kurz hier angehalten hätte für ein Gespräch mit einem alten Freund und erzählte ihm, dass er sein Todesser Dasein kündigen wollte.

„Man hört nicht einfach auf ein Todesser zu sein, Malfoy."

„Nur weil niemand dabei erfolgreich war heißt nicht, dass es unmöglich ist."

„Aber – warum?", brachte Harry hervor. Szenarios jagten durch seinen Kopf, die sich mit Malfoy, Betrug und Tod beschäftigten. „ Ich dachte, du liebst Schrecken und Folter zu bringen wo auch immer du hingehst, dass die Menschen zittern, wenn sie dein Gesicht sehen oder deinen Namen hören."

Meine güte , Poter, ich wusste nicht, dass du mich so scharf beobachtest hast, „ sagte Draco. Er hob einen Bilderrahmen von Harrys Schreibtisch auf. Wie er erwartet hatte, es zeigte Harry, Ron und Hermine and sie winkten und umarmten sich, gekleidet in Hogwarts Abschlussroben. Er grinste.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Unsinn nicht mitmachen musste," sagte Draco.

Harry riss das Photo aus Dracos Händen. „Warum?!", wiederholte er ärgerlich.

„Das ist meine Sache."

„Nun, wenn ich es wüsste, würde dieser Prozess sehr viel glatter ablaufen," sagte Harry. Aber Draco blieb sehr zu Harrys Verärgerung still. „Gut. Sei unkooperativ. Warum sollte ich dich nicht einfach nach Aszkaban werfen?"

Draco hob den Finger zu Harry hin. „Uh, uh, Potter. Ich bin ein _Besuch. _Es gibt Regeln zu diesen Dingen und wir haben eine Verhandlung zu führen." Er setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte lässig die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich schon die Insel ausgesucht, auf der ich mich zur Ruhe setzen werde, im unglaublich hohen Alter von 20. Vielleicht 21."

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine braunhaarige Hexe kam herein, von dem Stapel von Papieren aufblickend, den sie trug. „Hey Harry, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du etwas dagegen hättest, einige Dinge für mich zu unterschreiben – oh!" Sie sah auf, als eine andere Präsenz im Raum fühlte.

Draco musste die junge Frau nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass es Hermine Granger war. Und sie brauchte nicht sein Gesicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass der blonde Mann in Harrys Büro niemand anders als Draco Malfoy war.

„Harry, ich komme wieder," sagte sie, und begann aus dem Büro zu flüchten, darauf bedacht, auf keinen Fall ihren Blick von Malfoys Hinterkopf zu lassen – falls er irgendeine plötzliche Bewegung machen würde.

„Nein, Hermione, komm rein. Bitte, setz dich," sagte Harry, auf den anderen Stuhl in seinem Büro deutend.

Sie sah ihren Freund einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor sie gehorchte. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers rief er zu, sie solle rennen, so weit wie möglich von Malfoy wegkommen wie sie konnte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich schweigend hin.

„Malfoy hier ist ein _Besuch_."

Hermione sagte nichts und weigerte sich Malfoy anzusehen. Sie wusste was ein _Besuch _war, und sie konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum er sich ausliefern sollte.

Draco weigerte sich an diesem Punkt ebenfalls Hermine anzusehen. Er fuhr fort Harry beim herumspielen mit irgendwelchen Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu beobachten.

„Verhandlungen, Potter," sagte er endlich, hoffend, damit Harry zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Diskussion zurückzubringen.

„Du willst verhandeln? Was bringt dich dazu zu glauben, dass wir über deine Forderungen verhandeln?"

„Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, oder? Ich habe das Ministerium aufgesucht und mich gestellt, also darf ich dieses Gespräch mit dir führen. Meine Beweggründe werden rechtzeitig offen gelegt werden."

„Deine Beweggründe? Du bist mir wirklich einer, weißt du das? Du wist uns wirklich, wirklich viel geben müssen, wenn du hoffst ein freier Mann zu bleiben." Draco fuhr einfach fort Harry anzusehen. „Namen, Malfoy. Eine Liste von Todessern, Verbündeten, finanzielle Daten, Verstecke und Rückzugsorte. Alles und jedes was du über deinen hinterlistigen Meister und darüber, wie er arbeitet weißt."

Draco grinste höhnisch. „Potter, benimm dich nicht, als ob du so überlegen und unangreifbar wärst, so hoch über allen anderen mit deinen moralischen Grundsätzen und deinem glitzernden Aurorenanstecker. Hier draußen, in der richtigen Welt, regiert Macht die Welt, und ich habe sie ihm Überfluss. Du hast nur deinen glitzernden Anstecker." Draco lachte auf. „Bist du eifersüchtig, dass du kein Vertrauensschüler oder Schülersprecher Anstecker bekommen hast? Sogar ich haben einen davon bekommen."

Harry blitzte ihn an. „Macht, ist es das? Ist es das, wie ihr es nennt? Jagd auf wehrlose Muggel machen und als Sport zu töten? Ich nenne das das Böse, Malfoy, das reine Böse und das ist das, was du immer gewesen bist, und was du immer sein wirst."

Dracos Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf, und Harry war gezwungen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass das hier nicht der Jung war, der ihn gehänselt hatte und relativ harmlose Flüche in ihre Richtung geschickt hatte, wenn sie sich auf den Fluren begegnet waren.

Das hier war Voldemorts Rechte-Hand-Todesser. Er könnte Harry wahrscheinlich hier und jetzt töten wenn er wollte.

Harry schluckte hart, aber der Anflug von Angst ging vorbei und fühlte sich selbsicherer.

Draco setzte sich auf und blickte Harry in die Augen. „Ich werde dir Voldemort geben." Hermione keuchte auf und Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr nonchalant fort. „Und seine gesamte Organisation und Operationen. Ohne mich selbst natürlich. Das ist es, wenn du dich nicht weiter darüber streiten willst, wer besser in welchem Fach war und wer den Schnatz öfter gefangen hat oder warum dein Kopf so hässlich geformt ist."

„Schultricks und Reizen werden nicht mehr funktionieren, Malfoy. Du wirst besser als das sein müssen."

„Ich weiß. Das ist der Grund warum ich das hier mitgebracht habe." Ein Stapel Blätter materialisierte sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch.

Harry keuchte auf. „Sie hätten dir deinen Zauberstab abnehmen sollen!"

„Haben sie," sagte Draco selbstsicher.

„Wie hast du das dann gemacht?", fragte Harry, verstört.

Draco fuhr fort Harry mit einem selbstsicheren, wissenden Grinsen zu beobachten. „Siehs dir an, Potter, ich weiß, dass du es unbedingt willst."

Harry ergriff das Pergament. Es war eine Namensliste. Er überflog die Liste, aber als er zu den Namen mit C gelangte, begannen sie zu verschwinden. „Hey!", sagte er, als er zu Draco aufblickte.

„Nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack von dem, was ich anzubieten habe."

„Was willst du?"

„Rauskommen, das habe ich dir schon gesagt."

„Warum?"

„Meine Gründe, Potter. Wir fangen an im Kreis zu laufen, oder? Du hast diese Fragen gestellt und ich habe sie beantwortet. Sollen wir anfangen die Bedingungen zu besprechen?"

„Ich bin nicht besonders interessiert daran dieses Gespräch überhaupt fortzusetzen, da du dich weigerst mir irgendwelche Informationen über deine Absichten zu geben."

Draco atmete scharf aus. Er war frustriert, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. Harry war seine einzige Chance und er musste ihn dazu bringen, ihm zuzuhören. Aber er musste es auf eine Art tun, dass Harry ihm glauben würde. „Was ich will, Potter, ist heut mit einem Einverständnis zu gehen, eines Tages England zu verlassen und niemals zurückzukehren."

Harry spottete: „Ich bezweifle, dass du Aszkaban entkommen wirst."

„Oh, ich habe sicherlich nicht vor, dort irgendwelche Zeit zu verbringen," sagte Draco, während er sich wieder mit den Händen hinter dem Kopf in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Du erinnerst dich an meine Insel? Ich werde sie natürlich nach mir selbst benennen. Kannst du sie dir vorstellen? Makellos weiße Strände, glitzernder blauer Himmel. Ein richtiges tropisches Paradies, und alles für mich allein."

„Malfoy, warum sollte ich dir glauben? Wie soll ich wissen, dass das hier nicht irgendein Trick ist?"

„Du musst mir nicht glauben und es gibt keinen Weg für dich dir sicher zu sein," sagte Draco mit lachenden Augen. „Ich kann jederzeit hier rausspazieren, weißt du. Dieses Angebot gibt es nur einmal. Wenn ich einmal weg bin, bin ich weg und mit mir diese Möglichkeit."

„Du kannst nicht verschwinden," sagte Harry, während er versuchte, selbstsicher zu klingen.

„Doch, kann ich. Nach den Regeln des Ministeriums. Wenn wir zu keiner Einigung kommen, habe ich das Recht mein Angebot zurückzuziehen, namentlich mich selbst."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich werde wissen wollen, wo deine Insel ist."

Draco lachte. „Sicher. Ich werde eine Hängematte zwischen zwei Palmen für deinen Besuch haben. Eine doppelte, wenn du Ms mitbringst."

Harry spannte sich an, Malfoy anstarrend, und in Hermine schien Leben zu kommen.

Sie hatte Harry die ganze Zeit angesehen und sie sah ihn sich anspannen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, dann sah sie Malfoy an, dann zurück zu Harry.

„Sie weiß es nicht?" sagte Draco, Harry mit den Augen auslachend. „Brilliant!"

„Was willst du?", schnappte Harry. „Ich bin nicht in der Laune für das."

„Gott, Potter, hat die Sitzerei in diesem Büro deinen Verstand verfaulen lassen? Ich habe es dir gesagt – ich will raus."

„Ohne Zinsen?"

„Was?"

„Muggelsprichwort," sagte Hermine, das erste Mal seit sie sich hingesetzt hatte sprechend. „Es bedeutet ohne Konsequenzen."

„Nun, offensichtlich," sagte Draco die Augen rollend. „Ich habe in sehr hektisches Leben vor mir, mich um meinen Vogel kümmern, am Strand sitzen..."

„Ja,ja, deine Insel. Weiß ich schon." Harry wandte sich um um Hermine anzusehen, sich erst erinnernd, das sie da war, als sie sprach. „Hermione, es tut mir leid, dass du deine Zeit verschwendet hast. Du kannst gehen."

Sie nickte, dankbar von dem beklemmenden Gefühl Malfoy nahe zu sein in ihrer Brust wegzukommen. Sie war dabei den Türknauf umzudrehen als Draco sie ansprach.

„Granger, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht Potters Sekretärin bist," sagte er mit Abscheu.

Hermione fuhr hoch. „Zu deiner Information, ich bin Aurorin."

„Hätte dich nie für einen Auror gehalten, ich bin enttäuscht, Granger," höhnte Draco.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Harry alles richten würde, sobald sie verschwunden war, dass er sich um dieses böse kleine in seinem Büro sitzenden Schwein kümmern würde. „Nun Malfoy, du hast dich als schwaches, böses, rückradloses Automaten herausgestellt, unfähig eigenständig zu denken oder zu handeln. Was genau das ist, was ich von _dir _erwartet habe." Bevor er etwas Kluges erwidern konnte, riss sie die Tür auf und eilte hinaus, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Draco lachte in sich hinein.

Harry blickte finster den Mann vor ihm an. „Du hast ihre Elter getötet."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst," sagte er glatt, keine Spur einer Emotion auf seinem Gesicht.

„Kümmert es dich nicht? Überhaupt nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Fühlst du dich überhaupt nicht schlecht? Niemals?"

Draco winkte abweisend. „Oh, sicher. Das kleine nervige Ding, das, wie mir gesagt wurde, schlechtes Gewissen heißt. Das ist kein Problem, wirklich. Du musst es nur ein bisschen niederdrücken und es verschwindet."

„Aber – du kennst sie. Ich weiß, du hasst sie, aber ihre Eltern können keine namenlosen Gesichter gewesen sein, in der Nacht, da du zu ihrem Haus gingst."

„Ich habe zahllose Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel getötet. Warum sollten sie mich besonders bewegen?"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Es ist Azkaban für dich, Malfoy." Harry setzte sich hin und langte in sein Regal um die Auslieferungs-Verhandlungs und Einverständnisformulare herauszuziehen um seinen Richtspruch über diese üble Kreatur zu verkünden, die sein Büro beschmutze. Aber als er sich vorbeugte um zu schreiben, geschah, das er zu Malfoy aufblickte.

Draco war leichenblass geworden. Seine Hände zitterten als sie durch seine Haare fuhren. All seine Selbstsicherheit, all seine Arroganz, die er zur Schau gestellt hatte, waren verschwunden, als ob sie nie da gewesen wären. An ihrem Platz saß ein verängstigter Geist, der aussah, als ob er den Kuss des Dementors erhalten habe.

„Du fürchtest dich," erkannte Harry ruhig.

„Beschissen richtig."

Harry legte die Feder weg und betrachtete Draco näher. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, Malfoy. Warum bist du hier? Vor was fürchtest du dich?"

Draco konnte Harry nicht erzählen, dass er sich davor fürchtete, dass Harry nein sagen würde. All seine Arbeit, all seine Anstrengungen, seine Planung, könnte von einem Wort des Aurors zunichte gemacht werden. And an gebunden an all seine Arbeit war Dracos Plan für sich selbst und Harrys Entscheidung gegen ihn würde sein Schicksal besiegeln.

„Ich verspreche, dass was auch immer du mir erzählen wirst, zwischen uns bleiben wird. Als Teil dieser Abmachung." Draco sagte immer noch nichts. Er sah Harry an, Harry bemerkte seine blutunterlaufenen Augen und sah, wie völlig erschöpft er aussah, so anders als der Mann, der in sein Büro stolziert war, sich benehmend, als sei er der König der Welt.

Harry seufzte und rief Hermine zu seinem Büro.

Nach einer Minute kam sie zur Tür, besorgt. Sie wusste, dass Draco noch nicht gegangen war. Sie warf einen Blick auf Draco, dessen Schultern in sich zusammengesunken waren, mit seinem Kopf in den Händen, wie bei einer Niederlage. Für einen schwebenden Moment, Mitleid schwappte durch ihren Verstand, aber es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Dann fühlte sie sich stolz, stolz auf Harry, der es geschafft hatte, ihn zu brechen.

„Hermine, ich brauche dich um unser Binder zu sein." Sie schnappte nach Luft. Dracos Kopf schoss hoch um Harry anzusehen und Hermine sah das Gesicht, dass zu dem niedergeschlagenen Körper passte, den sie gesehen hatte, als sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Eine völlig andere Person saß dort, wo sie den arroganten Todesser zurückgelassen hatte.

„Harry, nein, tu das nicht," fleht sie. Einen unbrechbaren Schwur mit Malfoy durchzuführen konnte nicht gut enden.

Draco fühlte Hoffnung durch sich schießen, als er in Harrys Augen blickte.

„Es ist ok, Hermione, vertrau mir."

„Ich vertraue dir," sagte sie, während sie Draco anschaute und Harry zu verstehen gab, dass es er war, dem sie nicht traute.

„Hermione, du musst das für mich tun."

„Warum ich?", wisperte sie.

„Weil du die einzige bist, die weiß, dass er hier ist und desto weniger Leute darin verwickelt sind, desto besser, denke ich," während er Draco ansah, der nickte.

„Es haben ihn sicherlich andere Leute hier hineinkommen sehen," protestierte sie.

Harry sah sie flehentlich an. „Hermione, bitte. Du _musst _das tun."

Gegen besseres Wissen, gegen alle schreienden Zellen in ihrem Körper, seufzte sie und sagt, „Okay. Aber offiziell denke ich, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Bemerkt," sagte er. Er und Draco umfassten ihre rechten Hände, wenn auch zögerlich, als ob beide Angst hätten, das die Krankheit des anderen sich ausbreiten würde. Hermione platzierte ihren Zauberstab auf ihren verbunden Händen und murmelt, „_Infragilis Votum_."

„Ich, Harry Potter, werde nichts wiederholen, was in Zeit der nächsten Stunde zwischen dir, Draco Malfoy und mir selbst gesprochen wird." Die erste Flammenzunge wand sich um ihre Hände. „Es wird zwischen uns bleiben, wenn du nicht willst, dass es enthüllt wird." Die zweite Flamme gesellte sich zu der ersten. „Und nur du mögest den Schwur zu jeder Zeit lösen." Die dritte Zunge traf die anderen zwei, die feurige Schlange formend.

„_Opus_," sagte Hermine um den Schwur zu besiegeln. Die Schlange leuchtet für einen Augenblick hell auf, dann verschwand sie.


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben, danke für die Kommies, jetzt gehts weiterg

Ich werde von jetzt an auf jeden Fall jeden Freitag posten, immer wenn vorher schon mehr reviews als beim vorherigen Kapitel da sind, kriegt ihr schon früher was. Fairer Handel, würd ich sageng

Also seit schön fleißig, es ist nur zu eurem besten;-)

Wer Lust hat, kann ja auch mal meine eigenen Stories Das Monument des Lichts und Sonne und Mond lesen und vielleicht ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassendackelblick aufsetzt

So, persönliches Dankeschön an wickienchen, Gifty, spritofair und besonders an wonder.alive (die war schon besonders fleißigg)

So,jetzt gehts aber weiter.

Kapitel 3 – Geh nicht am Ausgang vorbei

Die Männer lockerten ihren Griff, erpicht darauf, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Draco fühle sich als könnte er zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit atmen. Harry würde ihm zuhören.

„Danke, Hermine," sagte Harry. „Du kannst gehen."

„Aber wie kann ich wissen, ob du den Schwur brichst?"

„Der Zauber wird es wissen."

Sie wollte bleiben. Offensichtlich war etwas großes im Begriff zu passieren. Aber Dracos Blick schleuderte ihr Blitze entgegen, und so blitzte sie zurück und verließ zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Raum.

Eine Stunde später beobachtete Hermine Harry, wie er Malfoy aus seinem Büro führte. Das vielsagende Grinsen und der selbstsichere Schritt waren zurück; der andere Mann, den sie in Harrys Büro gesehen hatte, der Geist, war verschwunden.

Obwohl die Auroren vom Mittagessen zurückgekehrt waren, waren die meisten von ihnen in einer Versammlung und nur wenige konnten einen Blick auf Harry erhaschen ,der Malfoy durch das Büro führte, den Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken gerichtet.

Harry fing Hermines Blick ein und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er wollte, dass sie ihnen folgte.

Sie kroch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und lief ihnen hastig nach auf den Flur, wo sie rennen musste, um sie einzuholen. Weder Harry noch Draco sagten ein Wort und sie bemerkte, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte. Harry führte sie zum Lift, der sie in die unterste Etage brachte, sogar noch unter den Gerichtsräumen, in denen Harry einst angeklagt worden war. Als sie in den dunklen, feuchten Gang traten, waren sie allein.

„Hermion, Malfoy wird einige Zeit in Azkaban verbringen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn hinbringst und eingewiesen kriegst."

„Ich?" fragte sie, beunruhigt von der Idee, mit dem Todesser als Gesellschaft den langen Weg durch die vielen unterirdischen Gänge zu machen. Draco warf ihr ein böses Grinsen zu, von Herzen ihre Unbehaglichkeit genießend.

„Ja, Hermione. Ich muss mich mit Moody treffen und mich um einige Dinge kümmern. Es ist wichtig, dass dies so schnell und leise wie möglich abgehandelt wird."

„Okay," sagte sie nervös, erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was zwischen den zwei Feinden geschehen war.

Harry reichte ihr eine Stück Pergament. „Gib das den Wachen. Es enthält meine Anweisungen. Ich werde dich auch bitten, einige Male nach Azkaban zu gehen um Aussagen von ihm aufzunehmen. Mach dir keine Sorgen," fügte Harry hinzu, als er den Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht sah. „Er kann dir nichts tun. Als Teil der Übereinkunft und weil ich so viele Sprüche wie mir eingefallen sind auf ihn gelegt habe um ihn davon abzuhalten dich zu berühren."

„Nicht das ich das wollte," murmelte Draco in sich hinein, aber laut genug, dass sie ihn hörte.

Hermione holte tief Luft um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie konnte nur Nicken.

Harry nahm ihre Schulter in die Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Danke, Hermine, und das meine ich so. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist. Es wird bald vorbei sein," sagte er, zu leise für Draco um es zu hören. Sie nickte wieder, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck aufsetzend. Harry ließ sie im Gang zurück.

Hermione beobachtete, wie er ging. Als sie das Summen des Aufzugs nicht mehr hören konnte, drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, den langen Korridor nach Azkaban hinunter. „Los, Frettchen," sagte sie. Sie hörte ihn beginnen ihr zu folgen, aber langsam. „Bleib hinter mir, oder ich werde dich verhexen."

Sie liefen schweigend für 15 Minuten. Draco fing an, der Dunkelheit und des geschlossenen Raumes überdrüssig zu werden, als er Licht sah. Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, kaum groß genug für sie beide. Sie sah ihn an und er grinste darüber, wie unwohl sie aussah.

„Sag kein Wort oder ich werde dich anfassen," drohte sie. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Lachen, aber sie sah so ärgerlich aus, dass er sich überlegte, dass sie wirklich dachte, dass würde ihm etwas ausmachen. Er rollte die Augen und sah sich um.

„Uh, hallo, Ms Granger, wohin des Wegs?" kam eine lachende Stimme aus dem Nichts. Dann hüpfte ein weißer Haarschopf durch ein Fenster hinter Dracos Kopf ins Blickfeld. Er gehörte zu einem Zauberer mit einem Blick in den Augen, der sagte, dass er ein wenig zu lange allein in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen worden war. Er saß in etwas, das aussah wie der Kontrollraum, aber dort gab es nur einen großen grünen Knopf.

„Wohin denkst du?" schnappte sei, nicht für einen Moment den Humor hinter seiner Frage begreifend zumal es nur einen Platz gab, wo dieser Ein-Weg-Reisepunkt sie abladen würde.

„Ja, das wird dann Azkaban sein. Haltet Euch fest!" Er verfiel in ein verrücktes Grinsen und drückte schadenfroh den Knopf.

Nach der unangenehmen Empfindung, die Apparieren mit sich brachte, erreichten sie einen Raum ähnlich dem, den sie verlassen hatten. Hermione führte Draco in einen weiteren Gang. Sie liefen zwanzig Minuten lang in quälendem Schweigen, bevor sie am des Tunnels ankamen, der von Schienen gekreuzt wurde. Ein Wagen erschien vor ihnen und sie stiegen ein. Ein kleiner Zauberer mit weißen Augen saß im Fahrzeug. „Wohin?" fragte er.

Diese Leute haben einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor, dachte Hermine. Andererseits eskortierten sie die Ankommenden zu einem Platt des grenzenlosen Schreckens, also könnten man sich vorstellen, dass sie ein wenig verdreht im Kopf wurden. „In die Winkelgasse, wohin denkst du?" Der Zauberer lachte in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Karren begann sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann in einem irrwitzigen Tempo. Draco glaubte, ihm würde von dem dauernden Gewackel schlecht werden.

Als sie einen relativ gleichmäßigen Teil der Fahrt erreichten, sah Draco Hermine an, die überall hinsah, nur nicht zu ihm. „Fürchtest du dich vor mir, Granger?"

Sie wandte sich um um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Er war sicherlich einschüchternd, mit dem hinterlistigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der sein ständiger Begleiter war. Und dann die Art, wie er sich trug, die Macht und Überlegenheit ausstrahlte. Aber sie wusste es besser. „Nicht im geringsten," sagte sie abweisend und drehte sich weg um wieder die Mauer anzustarren.

„Warum nicht? Du solltest es wirklich," sagte er ruhig, sich gegen den Rand des Karrens lehnend, sie mit seinen Worten reizend.

„Weil ich dein kleines Schauspiel durchschaue, dass du schon so lange hochhältst wie ich dich kenne. Ich weiß, dass du tief unten bloß ein verängstigter kleiner Junge bist, dessen Vater ihm nie gesagt hat, das er dich liebt."

Dracos Maske der Unnahbarkeit fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab, abgelöst von reiner Wut. Er lehnte sich so nah es ohne sie wirklich zu berühren ging zu Hermine; Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und sah das wütende Glimmen in seinen Augen. „Spreche niemals mit mir über meinen Vater, hörst du mich?" zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Wenn es tust, werde ich zusehen, dass du nie wieder sprechen wirst. Du weißt nichts von dem was du sagst und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, hältst du die Klappe."

Hermione wich bei seinen harschen Worten zurück, aber sie weigerte sich, seinem Blick nachzugeben. Sie hielt ihm stand, bis er wegsah um seinen Teil des Mauer-Betrachtens abzuleisten. Dann schloss sie die Augen und holte tief Luft. Okay, dachte sie, vielleicht fürchtete sich ein kleiner Teil von ihr vor ihm.

Einige Minuten vergingen schweigend. Dann sprach Draco erneut, leicht, als sie der Ausbruch über seinen Vater nie geschehen.

„Ich wette, du fragst dich, worüber Potter und ich gesprochen haben."

„Hältst du das Schweigen nicht aus, Malfoy?" spöttelte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer."

Mehr Schweigen.

„Zu schade, dass Potter es dir nicht erzählen kann," knurrte er. „Natürlich, ich könnte es dir erzählen, weißt du. Alles, was du tun müsstest, wäre.."

„Verschone mich, Malfoy. Ich würde es wirklich lieber nicht wissen."

„Wie du willst," sagte er.

Hermione blickte die Mauer an, ihr Mund fest verschlossen, sich weigernd, sich reizen zu lassen. Sie legten den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück. Sie verbrachte die Zeit damit, über das nachzudenken, worum zu bitten er sie bringen wollte – über das, worüber er und Harry gesprochen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich deutlich daran, Malfoy gehört zu haben, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, Zeit im Gefängnis zu verbringen, und trotzdem war er ihr, abtransportiert, freiwillig. Ihre Neugier war so groß, dass sie meinte, platzen zu müssen. Aber warte nur, Harry wird dir später Genaues sagen. Oder würde er nicht? Da war der Schwur, den er geleistet hatte, vielleicht würde er nicht in der Lage sein, ihr irgendwas zu erzählen. Malfoy war die einzige Verbindung zu der Information, die sie haben wollte. Aber ihr Stolz war stärker als ihre Neugier und Hermione fand sich damit ab, dass sie es vielleicht niemals wissen würde. Sie beruhigte sich mit dem Wissen, dass Harry die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte, was auch immer es war.

Als sie sich ihrem Bestimmungsort näherten, wurde die Fahrt angenehmer. Als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen, musste Draco zuerst sein Mittagessen beruhigen, bis er weitergehen konnte.

„Hätten wir nicht einfach Apparieren können?" fragte er missgelaunt.

„Tut mir Leid , das würde nicht wirklich Sinn machen, oder? Apparieren in ein Gefängnis zu erlauben. Wirklich Malfoy, sogar ich hätte gedacht, dass du intelligenter als das wärst."

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, zu erklären, dass er natürlich wusste, dass man nicht in ein Gefängnis Apparieren konnte. Er hatte sich einfach nur über all den Aufwand beschwert, den man betreiben musste, um dort hinzukommen.

Hermione und Draco liefen einen weiteren Gang hinunter und erreichten schließlich einen kleinen quadratischen Raum, in dem zwei Wachen den Propheten lasen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco.

„Bewachung," erwiderte Hermione, während sie den Wachen die Papiere aushändigte, die Harry ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie sah sich im Raum um und sah die Trennwand und war plötzlich recht glücklich, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn hierher brachte. Sie sah Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck der Hochstimmung an, wie Draco sich ein Honigkuchenpferd vorstellte. Er zuckte zusammen. Dann sprach Hermine.

„Zieh dich aus." Malfoy wurde blass – nun, noch blasser – und seine Augen wurden groß. Sie warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, dass seinem eigenen Konkurrenz machte. „Hinter der dem Vorhang natürlich," sagte sie so unschuldig und tödlich süß wie sie es fertig brachte. Er blitzte sie an und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. „Und zieh das an." Sie reichte ihm die typische Gefängniskluft – graue Hose und Oberteil. Er erschien nach ein paar Minuten.

„Meine Güte, wie der Hochwohlgeborene gesunken ist," spöttelte sie, lächelnd.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es genießt," erwiderter er, während er ihr seine Klamotten und seinen Umhang gab.

„Oh, das tue ich. Sehr," sagte sei. Sie gab die Klamotten an die Wache weiter, aber behielt den Umhang in der Hand.

„Wow, das ist ein wirklich netter Umhang, Malfoy. Er sieht so weich, und aus so feinem Stoff gemacht." Sie machte eine Show daraus ihn anzufassen und seine Qualität zu untersuchen. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn behalten. Meine Katze braucht einen neuen Kratzbaum."

Sie lächelte als er sie wütend anstarrte. „Dieser Umhang ist mehr Geld wert, als du jemals gesehen hast."

Sie sah aus, als würde sie angestrengt darüber nachdenken. „Hmm...dann werde ich ihn vielleicht für mich selbst behalten. Dir macht es nichts aus, oder? Das ein Schlammblut ihn berührt? Du kannst ihn natürlich zurückhaben, sobald du rauskommst. Aber, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn sauber genug kriegen wirst."

Er sandte weiter Blitze zu ihr. „Erinnere dich nur daran, Granger, ich werde nicht lange hier drin sein, und ich werde dich sehr, sehr bald wiedersehen." Er grinste, als ihr Lächeln ein wenig dünner wurde.

„Das ist wahr," sagte sie, bemüht, unbewegt zu klingen. „Wir werden uns sehr bald wiedersehen, aber ich werde auf der einen Seite des Glases sein und du auf der anderen." Sie warf ihm einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich um um mit den Wachen zu sprechen. Die leitende Wache unterzeichnete die Aufnahmepapiere und gab sie Hermione zurück.

„Wir übernehmen ihn von hier," sagte er, ihr höflich zunickend.

„Danke. Fühlen Sie sich frei ihn ein wenig herumzuschubsen," erwiderte sie fröhlich und machte sich auf zur Tür um zum Ministerium zurückzukehren.

Der Wachmann runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir Lied, Miss Granger, aber wir haben strikte Anweisung erhalten, uns zu versichern, dass er unverletzt bleibt. Zumindest körperlich."

Draco erwiderte den selbstgefälligen Blick und winkte. „Bis später, Granger."

Die Wachen führten Draco Malfoy, meistgesuchtester Mann der Zaubererwelt, nach Azkaban.

Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, gaben Hermiones Knie nach und sie sank zitternd zu Boden. Sie nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, bis sie sich sicher fühlte, wieder aufzustehen, und nahm noch ein paar, nur um sicher zu gehen. Als sie sich bereit fühlte, wieder aufzustehen, tat sie es, während sie die Pergamente einsammelte, die Harry Malfoy mitgeschickt hatte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ministerium, die ganze Reise über in Gedanken versunken.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf von der Tatsache, nach so vielen Jahren Malfoy zu sehen. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, war in der Nacht gewesen, als Dumbledore getötet worden war. Nun, in Wahrheit hatte sie es zahllose Male auf Fahndungsplakaten gesehen, aber das waren Bilder dieses 16-jährigen Jungen. Heute hatte sie den Mann gesehen, der er geworden war, und sie konnte überraschend wenige Veränderungen feststellen. Sie verfluchte ihn für die guten Gene, die ihm eine makellose Haut und perfektes Haar bescherten. Aber sie hatte einige Veränderungen bemerkt, vor allem in den Linien auf seinem Gesicht. Sie waren härter und tiefer, mit mehr Schärfe in ihnen. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte in seine Augen geblickt und untersucht, was sie dort finden würde, aber sie hätte ihn absichtlich anstarren müssen während er ihr erlaubte, es zu tun, und sie bezweifelte stark, dass er dem begierig gefolgt wäre.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Hermine die Ereignisse des Tages durch als sie den Weg zurück zum Ministerium zurücklegte. Nichts machte Sinn für sie, und sie war emotional so aufgewühlt, dass sie entschied ihre Gedanken für den Rest des Weges treiben zu lassen.

Nach 39 Minuten fand sie sich im letzten Tunnel wieder, der zum Ministerium führte. Sie rief den Lift und fuhr in die zweite Etage, wo sie direkt zu Harrys Büro ging und sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Hey," fragte er freundlich, „Wie ist es gelaufen? Hat er dir irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht?"

„Nicht wirklich, nur das übliche besser-als-du Gehabe. Nichts, mit dem ich nicht umgehen könnte. Ich habs ihm auch zurückgegeben, im Sicherheitsraum, und ich habe seinen Umhang behalten." Sie hob ihn hoch damit Harry ihn sehen konnte.

„Sieht gut aus," meinte er.

„Jep. Keine Ahnung, was ich damit machen werde, ich habs nur gemacht, um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen."

„Hat es geklappt?"

„Ja," sagte sie und grinste müde.

„Gut."

Dann gab Hermione Harry Dracos Papierkram. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum du den Wachen verboten hast, mit ihm ins Gericht zu gehen. Das scheint mir völlig angemessen zu sein."

Harry lachte in sich hinein. „Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich ihn in bester Verfassung brauche."

Hermione lehnte sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch. „Harry, was kannst du mir darüber sagen, was heute passiert ist?"

Harry sah seine Freundin an. „Nicht viel. Wir haben eine Übereinkunft getroffen, nach den Ministeriumsvorschriften, mit Bedingungen und allem was dazu gehört. Moody hat es unterschrieben. Den Rest müssen wir so passieren lassen, wie Malfoy es will."

„Warum sollte er mir irgendwas erzählen wollen? Was könnte er gesagt haben, dass mich in irgendeiner Weise berührt?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, während er sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus betrachtete. „Er wird es dir erzählen, wenn er es will, obwohl ich nicht denke, dass er in diesem Punkt besonders eifrig sein wird. Er wird einige Gelegenheiten haben dir zu erzählen, was während des Schwures gesagt wurde, in Anbetracht, dass du ihn ab und zu besuchen wirst."

Sie stöhnte auf. „Oh, muss ich, Harry? Kann nicht jemand anders gehen?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Das ist unmöglich. Ich schätze das wirklich, Hermione, und ich schulde dir was großes, ok? Sag irgendwas, und ich werde es für dich tun."

Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch, dann lächelte sie. „Okay, Harry, aber ich werde diesen Gefallen eintreiben."

„Jeder Zeit," sagte er warm. Dann seufzte er. „Ich bin kaputt. Es war – ein unglaublicher Tag. Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, Draco Malfoy würde in mein Büro spazieren, hätte ich ihn zur einer Kopfuntersuchung ins St. Mungos geschickt."

„Ich weiß. Hat überhaupt irgendjemand darüber geredet?"

„Na ja, ein paar sind gekommen und haben gefragt, was los ist, aber ich ihnen so wenig wie möglich erzählt mit der Versicherung, dass alles in Ordnung sei und normale Ministeriumsgeschäfte."

„Wann muss ich zurück?" fragte sie.

„Wie wärs mit Morgen?" sagte er, während er sich etwas duckte um was auch immer sie ihm entgegenwerfen würde auszuweichen.

„Morgen? Aber ich habe so viele Arbeit mit meinen anderen Aufgaben, Harry. Wie kann ich es da unterbringen?"

„Sieh es von nun an als deine wichtigste Aufgabe an. Wenn du an etwas anderes arbeiten musst, sage ich es dir. Für erste ist Malfoy das beste, was wir haben."

Sie nickte. „Okay, Harry. Da du sagst, dass ich muss..."

„Danke, wirklich. Jetzt geh nach Hause und mach dir einen schönen Abend."

„Du auch; bis morgen, Harry."

Sie winkte ihr nach, als sie sein Büro verließ, dann setzte er sich hin und zog die Auslieferungsübereinkunfts-Formulare hervor, die er mit Malfoy aufgesetzt hatte. Er las sie ein weiteres Mal durch, um sich selber davon zu überzeugen, dass sie real waren, dann verzauberte er sie, sodass sie nur von ihm allein gelesen werden konnten und steckte sie in einen weißen Umschlag, den er versiegelte, sodass nur er und in höchster Not Hermine in der Lage wären, ihn zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass sie in der Lage sein würde, den Zauber zu brechen, mit dem Wissen, dass er der einzige erlaubte Leser war. Dann steckte er den Umschlag in seine Roben und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


End file.
